HawkClan
About HawkClan HawkClan: Equlivlent to SkyClan. Personallity: Like SkyClan's Prey: Rodents, Lots of Birds founding leader: Thrushstar Territory HawkClan lives in a territory filled with tall trees, that the HawkClan cats leap high to reach. There borders are a Thunderpath (SharpClan), a river (SwiftClan), fivetrees and tallstones. The forest and it's five clans (RushClan, SharpClan, MossClan, SwiftClan, HawkClan.) are isolated from any other clans. They meet in true during the full moon at Fivetrees. The Creation of the Five Clans Decended from the original four clans, five siblings had grown up listening to legends about the clans. Their names were Holly, Puddle, Heather, Dark and Thrush. They were intregued by the way of the clans and once they were old enough, set out together to create their clans. They came across a place similer to the forest in the legends and decided to create their clans there. Holly, who had always been intreged by ThunderClan the most created MossClan. Puddle, who had always loved water created RushClan to replace RiverClan. Dark had always been mysterious and loved the shadows, so he created SharpClan in the place of ShadowClan. Heather loved open moors and running and had always liked WindClan, so she created SwiftClan. Thrush could leap high and was satisfied to take the place of SkyClan, so she created HawkClan. The five littermates found cats like them and suited to live in the territories they have claimed. They were given nine lives by their deceased rogue parents and friends and began to lead there clans. This began the time of the five clans... Owned by This clan is owned by HollyleafOfThunderclan. If you would like to join this clan, leave a message on the talkpage or on my Talkpage. Rules *The owner of the clan choses the next deputy. *fruit and gem names are allowed (Any name really, but normal names are prefered) *No names with the same begining and end at the same time. (ex. no Blackpaw if there already is a Blackpaw) *No cat may have the name Moss-, Sharp-, Swift-, Hawk- or Rush- *Any pelt colour allowed, but normal is prefered. *Medicine cats, leaders and deputes can have mates and kits. *Only the owner of the clan is allowed to edit the clan page, other than Role-playing. *If you want a character page for you cat, make it yourself, or ask me to do it. I will add your cats into the alligiances. *There can be up to two medicine cat apprentices at a time. Only one leader and one deputy. If I think of more rules I'll add them. If you have any rules to suggest, let me know on the talk page. Alligiances Leader Thrushstar: Brown she-cat. (Hollyleaf) Deputy Ferntail: Tabby she-cat with fluffy tail and green eyes. Stripefur's mate.(Hollyleaf) Medicine Cat Redfern: ginger she-cat with green eyes. thoughtful, imaginitive, often gets lost in her thoughts. Quick to act if any cat is hurt or sick. Cares about every cat, calm, not easily angered. (Hollyleaf) MCA Sweetpaw: Small fluffy reddish pink she-cat with blue eyes. (Comet) Warriors Stonestream: Pretty silvery gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Hollyleaf) Stripefur: White tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes. Ferntail's mate.(Hollyleaf) Waspflight: White tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Stripefur and Ferntail's son. (Hollyleaf) apprentice, Sandpaw Jayfoot: Large silver tabby tom with blue eyes and multiple scars on his face and back. Deeply prejudiced agaist rogues because a vicious group of them killed his sister, though he is deeply afraid of fighting them. (Swiftpaw) Toppletail: Very very silvery tom with green eyes. (Comet) Bellflower: Striped orange and red she-cat with blue eyes. (Comet) Apprentices Sandpaw: Brown and tan tom with orange eyes (Comet) Queens Frostwind: White she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Mother of an unknown tom's kits, most likely a rogue. (Hollyleaf) Twigleaf: Queen White she-cat with orange and gray splotches and blue eyes. Expecting Toppletail's kits. (Comet) Kits Frostwind's kits Firekit: Ginger tom with amber eyes. (Hollyleaf) Tigerkit: pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Hollyleaf) Whitekit: long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes. (Hollyleaf) Willowkit: Pale gray she-cat with green eyes. (Hollyleaf) Mousekit: Golden brown tabby tom. (Hollyleaf) Twigleaf and Toppletail's kits (Expecting) Elders Windreed Elder Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and ginger ear tips (Comet) Suntalon Elder Orange tom with creamy white tabby markings and yellow blind eyes (Comet) Former HawkClan cats none yet Role-playing Thrushstar leaped up into a nearby tree. She watched happily as Wasppaw ran happily in pursuit of a bird. The robin Wasppaw had been hunting flew up into the air. Wasppaw Leaped up and grapped it in his mouth. "Good catch!" Stonestream meowed happily. "Keep that up and you'll be a warrior soon." Wasppaw looked greatfully at Stonestream with a proud glint in his eye. He wished his sister was with him, not in MossClan. But that's where her heart lay, so he would not dwell to much on his loss. Trushstar sighed. This is how life should always be. Hunting in the greenleaf sun with her clanmates. As a gust of wind blew a golden leaf to join the others dappling the ground she remembered that leaf-bare was coming, and that these warm days would soon come to an end. HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 01:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I think we've got enough prey now." Thrushstar meowed, jumping out of the tree. Stonestream nodded. They dug up their prey and headed back to the camp. HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 19:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Back in the camp, Thrushstar picked out a vole from the freash-kill pile and sat down beside her deputy Ferntail to eat it. Wasppkit proudly brought his robin to Frostwind for her to eat. "Thanks!" Frostwind meowed. HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies. 01:11, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stripefur walked up to Wasppaw. "Good job." He meowed. "Thanks!" Wasppaw meowed. He sighed. "I wish Berrypaw still lived here..." "I know." Stripefur meowed. "I miss her too." HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies. 20:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Suddenly a yowl came from the nursery. "Frostwind's having her kits!" Stonestream meowed. Redfern rushed in with a mouthful of herbs. Frostwind gasped as another pain struck her. "The first kit is coming." Redfern murmered. A ginger tom, quickly followd by a pale brown she-cat. Afer a while, a white she-cat, a gray she-cat and a dark tabby tom werte born. After they were born, Frostwind was almost asleep. "three she-cats and two toms." Redfern announced. "Wearily, Frostwind blinked open her eyes. "What will you name them?" Redfern asked. "The ginger tom will be Firekit, The white she-cat will be Whitekit, and the pale tabby she-cat will be Tigerkit." Frostwind meowed. "Can I name one?" Wasppaw asked. Frostwind nodded. "Redfern, you can name one too, I'm too tired to think of more." "I'll name the golden brown tabby tom Mousekit" Wasppaw meowed. Redfern dipped her head. "I'd like to name the pale gray she-cat Willowkit." HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies. 18:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frostwind woke up, feeling refreshed. Her five kits were still peacefully sleeping. In the camp, Thrushstar was preparing to lead a border patrol. "Stripefur, Ferntail and I need one other cat." She meowed. "I'll go!" Wasppaw meowed eagerly. "And Wasppaw." Thrushstar meowed. Stonestream was sleeping in, tired after keeping guard all night. HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies. 00:07, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- After the border patrol, Wasppaw rushed back into the camp,eager to see if Frostswind's kits were ready to play. He was greeted by Mousekit, playing close to the entrance to the camp. Wasppaw looked around to see Frostwind sitting around and watching as her kits played around her. HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies. 01:11, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Willowkit excitedly squealed and leaped ontop of Tigerkit. Tigerkit fought back until she had pinned her sister down. The two kits stopped fighting when they saw the patrol retun. Frostwind's kits all ran up to see these "new" cats.HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 17:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Seeing as I'm the only one role-playing in this I'm going to skip ahead a few moons) Wasppaw trembled with excitement, He was going to become a warrior at last! Thrushstar sat quietly in the corner. What would Wasppaw's warrior name be? Deciding on one, Thrushstar leaped on top of a branch and yowled. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather for a clan Meeting!" Stonestream, Wasppaw, Stripefur, Ferntail, and Redfern gethered around the tree. Frostwind herded her kits to sit and watch the ceremony. "Wasppaw is ready to become a warrior. Wasppaw, Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it, even at the cost of you life?" Thrushstar meowed the words to her favorite ceremony. "I do!" Wasppaw meowed, his voice trembling with excitement. "Then by the powers of StarClan, " Thrushstar yowled, hoping he'd like the name she'd chosen. "Wasppaw, you name will now be Waspflight. StarClan honours you bravery and humbleness" "Waspflight! Waspflight!" HawkClan cheered. "Do we get to be apprentices now?" Firekit asked. "There's no more apprentices, they really need us!" "No," Frostwind shook her head. "In three moons you will be." We are a small clan. Thrushstar reilized. We need more cats to join our ranks. We only have three warriors, and we have no apprentices anymore. I'd send out a cat to find more to join us, but we need every paw we can get... '' HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 20:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jayfoot woke up as the sun rose. It was a crisp, clear day, and he hoped he'd be able to catch a few birds or squirrels if he went hunting. ''Leaf-fall is coming quickly, he thought. HawkClan's small, so we don't have as many mouths to feed, but there are fewer hunters....Swiftpaw11 21:16, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (you sign your post with four ~'s, just so you know) Ferntail was pulling together a hunting patrol. "Jayfoot, would you like to join it?" She called. Stripefur and Stonestream were already waiting to leave. Waspflight crawled into the warriors den after his vigil. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 21:07, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Whoops, sorry! Fixed that now.) Jayfoot glanced at Ferntail. "Sure!" He padded over to her and dipped his head to those waiting to patrol. "Where are we going?" Swiftpaw11 21:16, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's ok) "I was thinking along the SwiftClan border." Stonestream meowed. Tigerkit ran towards the hunting patrol, followed by her brothers and sisters "Can We come?" She asked "Please!" Firekit begged. "I cought a beetle already!" He pointed his ginger tail to the dead beetle lying on the ground. Stripefur shook his head remembering how Waspflight had been when he was a kit. He turned to the patrol. "Lets go." Whitekit lead her littermates away, getting excited about something else. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 21:37, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jayfoot purred, amused by the kits' antics. Then he turned to Stonestream. "Works for me." He waited for the patrol's leader to lead them out. Swiftpaw11 21:44, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stonestream dipped her head and walked out of the camp. She lead the patrol towards the SwiftClan border. Stripefur signaled with his tail for the patrol to stop. A crow was pulling a worm out of the ground. Stripefur crouched down and creeped up on the Crow. He pounced, and bit it cleanly on the neck, killing it. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 03:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jayfoot followed Stonestream through the territory until they reached the border. Once there he began looking around for prey, and soon he found a squirrel who was scampering up a tree. He stalked to the base of the tree, crouched with his haunches bunched up, and then pounced. He swiped out with a claw and snagged the rodent by its tail, and it didn't take long for him to drag it down and make the kill. ---- "Good catch!" Stonestream meowed, who had leaped up into a nearby trere to catch a thrush. Stripefur ran off in chase of a squirrel nearby. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 01:21, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Toppletail padded into the nursery, looking for his mate. Twigleaf was sitting in a nest of feathers and moss, and her stomach looked bigger than usual. Twigleaf panted. "It's a good thing you came, I think-I think they might be coming." Toppletail's fur stood on end and he leaped out of the nursery into the clearing. "They're coming! The kits are coming!" This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 22:30, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Great StarClan!" Redfern yowled. She grabbed some birthing herbs and rushed into the nursery. "Can we watch?" Firekit asked. Frostwind shook her head. "No, Twigleaf needs some space." She hearded her kits towards the center of the camp. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Twigleaf saw Redfern appear, "Thank the stars.." she breathed. "There coming!!!" she yelled again. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 01:26, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Calm down." Redfern soothed. "I'm here to help you." HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 04:24, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sweetpaw bounded in. "I got the juniper, poppy, and raspberry leaves." she dropped a thick stick out of her mouth. "Oh yeah, and the stick." she pushed it closer to Twigleaf and the queen grasped it in her mouth. The contractions were coming. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 22:25, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Good work!" Redfern praised. She turned to Twigleaf. "Bite down on the stick when the pain comes. It'll help." HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 04:23, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Just while Redfern was talking, it came. Twigleaf clenched on the stick, her eyes shut. --Comet ---- (You make the kit be born, I'm not good at that part...) Redfern placed her paw on Twigleaf's stomach and pushed down lightly. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 15:08, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Oh ok :) there will be three) A big contraction erupted and a small kit plopped to the ground. "I got it!" Sweetpaw sqeaked. She ran over and started to lick it's fur the wrong way. Bellflower walked in. "I think you'll need some help." she mewed. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 21:21, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Redfern nodded. "There's at least two more kits left to come." HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 23:40, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I can take care of the next one." she offered. It took a little longer for the next kit to come out, probably because of it was big for a kit. Bellflower took it and groomed it. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 23:43, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- The last kit slipped out and soon Twigleaf had three small kits near her belly. One was orange she-kit with a gray spot around it's eye and ear tips. Another was a silver tom with brown legs and underbelly. The other was a white she-kit with silver patches. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 00:43, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG